swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure
Adventure mode gives you the ability to go to places strewn about across the map. In each place there are different enemies that can be battled and different items to be collected; not to mention rare treasures, new materials, and Pets! Note that during your adventures, you are limited by Stamina Points. Each step taken inside a location will drain Stamina, even walking to that location alone will cost you Stamina! (Shown in the top right corner in the picture) Tip: In nearly all of the locations, there are usually elemental symbol shown on top of that location's image: that is the Favored Element for countering that location. There are various bonus stats for matching your group's Element with that sign! Note* If your looking for a specific enemy, check out the Enemies section. Adventure Experience Throughout the game, you will level up and receive experience points similar to your workshop level. Rewards are given when you level up. Every level you receive +50HP, recover your max stamina and sometimes other bonuses, such as being able to weaponize certain swords. Combat System The combat system in Adventure mode is quite straight forward. Three Red(Attack) orbs connected = 100% your AP dealt to enemy in damage, unless enemy uses a special skill that decreases damage. Healing by enemy interrupted. Four Red orbs connected = 150% of your AP dealt in damage. Healing by enemy interrupted. Three Blue(defense) orbs connected = Damage reduced by 50% (minimum 10 damage), ailment blocked. Four Blue orbs connected = no damage received, ailment blocked. Three Healing orbs connected = 10% of your HP recovered, one ailment removed (order predetermined) Four Healing orbs connected = 20% of your HP recovered, all ailments removed Three Skill orbs connected = 150% of your AP dealt in damage, opponent stunned. Four Skill orbs connected = 200% of your AP dealt in damage, opponent stunned. Damage you receive is as follows: Base Opponent damage + Base Opponent Damage modifier (suspected to be +- 10% of base damage) - your DP If the resulting damage is less than 20, you will be dealt 20 damage as 20 is the minimum you can receive. Beware that the ailments of "Wet" and "Oily" can cause you to receive double damage and cause an additional ailment if hit by Fire or Frost attacks. Pets All about your Pet-Companions. Adventure Locations *Training Dojo *Mysterious Mountain *Orc Camp *Cavern of Ancient Ruins *Cursed Forest(Defeat 1st boss Cavern of Ancient Ruins to Unlock) *Mage Tower(Defeat 1st boss Orc Camp to Unlock) *Flaming Volcano(Defeat 1st boss Cursed Forest to unlock) *Polar Glacier (Defeat 1st boss Mage Tower to Unlock) *Imperial Tomb (Defeat 1st boss Mage Tower to Unlock) *Canyon of Immortality (Defeat 1st boss Polar Glacier to Unlock) *Dragon Archipelago (Defeat 1st boss Flaming Volcano to Unlock) *Abyssal Sea (Defeat 1st boss Imperial Tomb to Unlock) *Impact Site (Defeat 1st boss Dragon Archipelago to Unlock) *Hellgate (Defeat 1st boss Abyssal Sea to Unlock) *Skyland (Defeat 1st boss Canyon of Immortality to Unlock) Mastering location unlocks various bonuses: *1 Star: 1st Boss route - Need 3 Location Points *2 Stars: 2nd Boss route - Need 20 Location Points *3 Stars: 3rd Boss route - Need 30 Location Points *4 Stars: Rare shop items - Need 50 Location Points *5 Stars: Master route (says Challenge Path{Coming soon}) Collections: Every location has a set of collectibles that can be obtained from green zones and killing bosses. Completing a set will give you rewards such as more stamina, adventure decor or +5 quality to the adventure materials. Several collections will also require to visit more than one location. Status Effects In all locations, you have a chance to be inflicted by status effects. Status effects can make fighting monsters much harder as they will decrease your attack power by 25%(scared) ,decrease your max hp(demoralized) or cause other problems. The only way to cure a status effect is to match three heal orbs(heal 1 status effect), 4 heal orbs(all status effects), or use a consumable which can be bought at the Adventure Store. Equipment Equipment is the basis of an Adventure. You don't want to face a monster barehanded, or receive an attack from a Fire Elemental with your daily clothes, would you? What you can equip is a Sword, Main Armor, Secondary and Accessories. They can be obtained fairly easily: *Swords: can be equipped after you Weaponize them from the Workshop menu. If you have already completed the level requirement, just press the green 'Weaponize' icon below the sword! Note that only swords that you have saved will have the weaponize icon - if you haven't saved them yet, it will be replaced by yellow 'Save' button instead. Also note that there can only be one sword of a kind weaponized, i.e. you cannot weaponize two copper swords. The maximum number of swords that can be weaponized is 20. *Note* This means you will have to craft swords twice; so you will need two artifact items if you want a Relic. *Main Armor and Secondary Armor: A basic set can be bought from Adventure Shop, however know that there is a very limited selection there. You will have to find the better armor available by yourself. Treasures dropped from the bosses is the most common way to get the better armor. *Accessories: These are usually dropped by Bosses, they can boost AP and DP. *The last type of 'equipment' you can equip is the Pet . All swords have a certain amount of 'durability. '''When the durability reaches 0, the sword will require Smith Tokens to repair or you can simply choose ''Discard, meaning it will be 'destroyed completely and permanently. ' Repairing your swords when it has 5 or lower durability will minimalize the loss of your money, but it also allows for a better chance for them to break. In some cases, destroying them is a better option, especially when you just start out. Equiping certain items will give certain bonus effects; these are known as a Set bonus. Another type of bonus you can obtain is an Elemental bonus. This is when you equip 4 or more swords of the same element. Treasures Treasure chests can be found by defeating bosses, they come in 2 forms either smaller treasure chests (1x1) or larger mysterious chests (2x2). These chests contain Relics and powerful Equipments. Adventure Group Your adventure group is composed of you, four other players, and a pet. When you start the four slots in your group will be filled by NPCs until you invite other players, and your pet slot is empty until you find a pet. Each person in your group can equip a sword, main armor, and secondary armor, but only other players can equip accessories. Which players you add to your party does not matter as their level and equipment have no effect on your group's stats. You always have the role of Leader which means the Attack and Defense of your equipment is doubled. Two of your party members will have the role of Attacker which means the Attack of their equipment is doubled, and the other two have the role of Tank which doubles the Defense of their equipment. Many weapons (and all pets) have elements associated with them. When at least 4 of your characters (including pets) have the same element, your party has that element. Each element gives a special bonus to your groups stats. If your party element matches the element of the current location, there is an additional bonus to your stats. Leadership Points Every six levels, you are given one leadership point. These can be used to raise your Courage, Tactics, Perserverence, Momentum or Improvisation. The following table outlines what benefit each level provides. Note:* This is not cumulative. I.e. Having Tier 2 in Attack does not give you +35 attack, just +25. The amount listed under each tier shows the total bonus. Adventure Materials There are some materials that cannot be bought from either the normal Shop or Black Market, they can only be dropped by some enemies or collected from Locations. More will be added as they are unveiled! *Orc Steel *Beast Crystal *Mystic Orb *Undead Ash *Life Force *Alien Cell Relic Fusion A new type of fusion that requires materials found in Adventure. Relic Fusion takes 3 Legendary-class Swords plus one Relic item that is found from the Mysterious Chests that are dropped by location bosses or bought at the Adventure Shop after mastering a route to 4 stars. Each Relic is material-specific and the Relic Sword it produces comes with one-page Manga to view. Category:Adventure